1. Field of Invention
The invention is a souvenir baseball mitt made of laminated foam which is utilized to display team logo and also includes a cavity in the back portion of the mitt to accommodate a spectator's hand to catch a baseball in the event a baseball is hit or thrown in the direction of the spectator.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents are disclosed herein and incorporated into this application for utility patent. All relate to baseball mitts or items including hand protection. A method of fabricating a baseball glove from a single sheet of paperboard is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,653 to Riaboff, which discloses a multiple folding pattern to make a baseball mitt item from cardboard. A hand protector for baseball players, martial artists or other athletes involved in sports where the hands are used for contact sis disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,928 to Avila.
Combination baseball hats with baseball mitts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,913 to Brandon, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,232 to Villalobos, incorporating a hand compartment in the hat and designed mainly to reduce the impact of a speeding baseball being caught or deflected.